


美丽的妇女 (Beautiful Woman)

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's most beautiful when his glasses are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	美丽的妇女 (Beautiful Woman)

He's washing dishes in the back; suddenly, the whispering kitten-purr of her roller-skates. "We're running out of tofu," she says in Cantonese.

"Don't worry. I sent Ryoga to the store."

"Ai _ya,_  Mousse!" In her voice are layers of notes, hundreds of guqin playing in different keys all at once. He turns around so as not to miss the ribbons, the unfurling bolts of silk as she leaves.

Yes, she's most beautiful when his glasses are off.


End file.
